Discrete signals or functions, such as image histograms or discrete digital information signals, for example, are comprised of a series of discrete components or values. Each discrete component of a discrete signal represents a specific segment of data or data value associated with the discrete signal. Therefore, each discrete component contained in the discrete signal is used to convey different information or data represented within the discrete signal.
In particular, peaks or informational peaks contained within discrete signals are generally used to convey different information or types of information. For instance, the informational peaks may be used to classify a particular discrete signal as conveying a particular type of information or data. Alternately, the informational peaks themselves may convey a particular type of information or data.
In operation, however, discrete signals may become distorted due to noise interference or other interference (e.g., electrical, magnetic, spectral, etc.), which results in the distortion of the discrete signal. Such interference can result in a series of interference induced spikes, also referred to as "false peaks", being introduced into the discrete signal which are attributable to the interference. As such, the interference induced spikes or "false peaks" may convey false information or data as a result of the interference.
In such applications, such as image processing for example, the interference induced spikes or "false peaks" introduced in a representative discrete signal (e.g., image histogram) may result in the erroneous classification or processing of an image. Therefore, the interference induced spikes may convey false information regarding the type of data contained within the discrete signal.
It is therefore desirable to provide a technique for determining the valid informational peaks contained within a discrete signal from any interference induced spikes that may be introduced into, or contained in, the discrete signal.